Working Together (Traducción)
by thesecretadversary
Summary: Han pasado casi cuatro meses desde que la guerra terminó y Hermione se encuentra embarazada. Pero para decepción de su novio el bebé no es de él. ¿Que le pasó exactamente a Hermione y que harán ellos?. (Ron y Hermione seran pareja en un inicio pero esto es un DRAMIONE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos *.*** llevo mucho tiempo leyendo fanfics especialmente de Dramione y decidí que quería realizar una contribución al Fandom, así que me decidí a traducir esta Historia de **HufflepuffMommy** **,** contando claro con su permiso, esta historia contiene bastante drama y si bien al principio Ron y Hermione serán pareja esto es un **Dramione**.

Espero les guste y aquí les dejo el link de la historia original _s/12456847/1/Working-Together_ la cual se encuentra en Inglés, de igual forma **podrán encontrar la historia en mi perfil en la sección de Favoritos.**

 _De igual manera tengo que aclarar que no soy dueño de Harry Potter, ni de los personajes, libros, o películas relacionadas a esta saga, así como no gano dinero ni me lucro con ellos._

 **Tengo que advertir** que este fanfiction trata temas como la violación y la sugerencia de aborto.

Ahora si empecemos::::

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama observando el palito blanco en sus manos. Ella escuchó a Ron entrar por la red flu y se sentó recta limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por su rostro y trató de ganar algo de compostura.

¿Mione? ¿Estas es casa? El llamó.

Estoy en el cuarto. Ella dijo, su voz se quebró debido al llanto de antes.

Ella se levantó cuando el entró por la puerta, guardando el palito blanco en su bolsillo, antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa.

Él le sonrió, pero sus cejas se juntaron por la confusión. Él sabía que ella había estado llorando, la guerra terminó hace solo unos meses, y desde entonces ellos habían sido capaces de identificar cuando el otro estaba molesto o acongojado.

Hola, dijo caminado hacia ella alzándola en un abrazo reconfortante. ¿Qué pasa?

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que las lágrimas no cayeran. No aún. Entonces soltó a Ron, sin saber si esta sería la última vez que él la tocaría, y ella se mordió el labio con preocupación.

Ron extendió la mano y frotó su pulgar por el labio de Hermione, deteniendo sus acciones mientras le daba una sonrisa amable. "Mione, puedes decirme si quieres. O podemos esperar hasta más tarde si prefieres. Ella negó con la cabeza.

No, no, necesito decirte, ahora, es solo que... se calló, sin saber por dónde empezar.

¿Sólo….? preguntó asintiendo con la cabeza alentándola mientras comenzaba a quitarse las túnicas de trabajo. Ella observó cómo él tiraba sus ropas en la cama, y luego comenzó a quitarse la camisa abotonada.

Sabes que te amo... ¿verdad, Ron?

Él le dio una sonrisa. Yo también te quiero.

Ella asintió, respirando profundamente. "Tengo algunas... noticias. Y no estoy seguro de cómo las tomarás. Ron sacó una camiseta del único cajón que tenía en el apartamento y se la deslizó sobre su cabeza antes de volver hacia ella, sosteniendo sus manos entre las de ellas.

Solo dilo Mione. Estoy seguro de que nada puede ser peor que... Estoy embarazada, Ronald, dijo ella, cerrando los ojos mientras se lo confesaba.

Ron dejó de hablar inmediatamente y solo la miró boquiabierto. Cuando no hizo ningún sonido ni movimiento, Hermione finalmente abrió los ojos, midiendo su reacción. Lentamente, su expresión cambio a una amplia sonrisa. "¿Estas embarazada?" él susurró. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por los ojos de Hermione mientras ella asentía. "Sí", susurró ella, mirando hacia abajo. El le puso un dedo en la barbilla y le levantó la cara para poder mirarla a los ojos. Hermione ….. no sé por qué estás tan preocupada. Tener un hijo contigo es ... bueno, antes de lo esperado, pero fue algo de lo que hablamos, ¿no es así?

Hermione apartó sus manos de las de él y se sentó en la cama de nuevo. Sacó el artilugio de su bolsillo, una prueba de embarazo positiva, y lo miró fijamente. Ron se sentó gentilmente a su lado. Mione, te juro que haremos que esto funcione. Dejaré de ser un auror. Comenzaré a trabajar a tiempo completo en la tienda de bromas. George me ha estado pidiendo que trabaje con él.

" Yo no creo que sea tuyo ", dijo ella un poco más alto que un susurro. Ron frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de haber oído bien. "¿Qué?" Ella finalmente lo miró a los ojos. "No estoy segura de que el bebé sea tuyo", dijo de nuevo.

¿No es mío? Pero... ¿de quién más podría ser? Apenas nos hemos separado uno del otro desde que la guerra terminó. Hermione miró el rostro confuso de Ron y comenzó a llorar. "Creo... creo que es de Draco Malfoy". Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron en shock. "¿Malfoy? ¿Qué? ...¿Cómo?…. ¿Cuándo?" preguntó."

Fue (hic) antes de que terminara la guerra (hic) ", dijo con hipo entre palabras. Respiró hondo antes de continuar. Cuando fuimos capturados y llevados a Malfoy Manor, algo sucedió mientras tú y Harry estaban las mazmorras y ... bueno, creo que voy a tener a su hijo.

La cara de Ron se endureció. ¿Qué quieres decir con que "algo sucedió "? ¿Estás diciendo que Malfoy ... que él ...?

Su rostro se había vuelto rosa y estaba tan molesto que no pudo decir más. Hermione asintió y agarró el brazo de Ron, sabiendo que estaba a punto de levantarse y probablemente iría a la mansión Malfoy justo en ese momento.

Pero Ron es más complicado "Ron se burló mientras ella continuaba." Ron, Juro que no fue su culpa ".

Hermione, dijo irritado, ¿Cómo puede ser que algo como eso, no sea su culpa?

Hay más. Él se vio obligado a hacerlo, dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio y mirando hacia abajo otra vez.

Ron finalmente se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasearse, tratando de procesar toda la información que ella le arrojaba.

Estuvimos en la mansión a finales de Abril, ¿verdad? ", Preguntó. Ella asintió, sollozando.

Él frunció el ceño. ¿No te hubieras dado cuenta antes? Quiero decir, eso fue hace 4 meses, por Merlín.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, limpiándose unas pocas lágrimas. Es normal perder algunos ciclos cuando se está bajo estrés ... solo pensé que se trataba de eso.

Ron cerró los ojos, su ira se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por la tristeza, tanto por él como por ella.

"Y ... no hay forma de que el bebé sea… ¿mío? ", preguntó en voz baja.

Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia él, agarrando sus manos entre las de ella ahora." Desearía que lo fuera Ron. Realmente lo hago. Pero si el bebé fuera tuyo, solo tendría unas pocas semanas de embarazo, y yo ... creo que estoy mucho más avanzada ".

Levantó su camisa levemente, mostrando un pequeño bulto que estaba escondido debajo. Ron jadeó un poco y luego la miró a los ojos." ¿Lo vas a tener? preguntó. Era el turno de Hermione de parecer confundida. Por supuesto ... ¿por qué no ...?"

Oh, no lo sé, tal vez porque quedaste embarazada producto de una violación... ""

¡Ron! siseó ella, soltando sus manos y apartándose de él, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Bueno, ¡es la verdad!", dijo él, levantando la voz. Ella se volteó a mirarlo, con los labios rectos formando una línea dura. "Un bebé no debería morir por eso".

" ¿Estás bromeando? ", preguntó.

Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Realmente no quería discutir ese tema con él por el momento." Creo que ... creo que necesitamos a Harry.

Y necesito hablar con los dos sobre lo que sucedió... lo que realmente sucedió .

Ron asintió con la cabeza, arrastrando los pies, sin mirarla.

Y ... también necesito hablar con Malfoy .

Ron levantó la cabeza y preguntó ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Porque es su hijo.

No creo que sea una buena idea, 'Mione , dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

¿Por qué no lo crees? , Preguntó ella.

Porque él te lo quitaría, y lo sabes bien?

Ese es su precioso heredero, Ron resopló, señalándole el estómago.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, colocando una mano protectora sobre su abdomen inconscientemente.

No, no lo hará. No lo dejaré. Él podrá visitarlo, por supuesto, pero no me quitará al bebé ", declaró.

Ron se burló. "Sí, bueno, no digas que no te lo advertí".

Hermione le devolvió el resoplido y se marchó fuera de la habitación.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó, siguiéndola.

"Voy a hacer una llamada Flu, a Harry y decirle que venga", dijo ella, agarrando un puñado de polvos.

"Espera ..." dijo, sujetándole la muñeca ligeramente. Él esperó hasta que ella lo miró. Su voz era más suave cuando habló.

Hermione, por favor. Solo ... antes de contarle a alguien más, ¿podemos hablar más sobre esto? Tal vez, idear un plan, por así decirlo?

Hermione suspiró, colocando el polvo otra vez en su contenedor.

Está bien. Pero, ¿podemos al menos pedir algo de comida primero? Me muero de hambre" Hablaron mientras comían y una hora más tarde, su flu cobró vida y Harry entró en su apartamento.

"Oye", dijo, quitándose el hollín de la ropa antes de dirigirse al sofá, sentándose junto a Hermione mientras Ron se encontraba sentado al lado. "Me llegó tu carta. Decía que tienen algo importante que decirme?

"Hermione respiró hondo y asintió." Sí. Bueno ... "Su voz se atascó en su garganta y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Ron tomó sus manos entre las de él y entrelazó sus dedos."

¿Quieres que lo haga? El preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

No. No, lo haré .

Harry observaba con expresión perpleja, sus ojos esmeralda iban y venían entre sus dos mejores amigos. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás bien, 'Mione?

Hermione dejó escapar una risita llorosa. Supongo que, considerando todo , murmuró.

Harry esperó unos momentos y cuando ninguno de los dos habló, comenzó a preocuparse.

¿Puede alguien decirme qué es lo que pasa? ¿De acuerdo?

Está bien, está bien , dijo Hermione.

Pero tienes que prometerme no decir nada hasta que termine. Harry asintió, instándola a comenzar.

" Estoy embarazada ", dijo.

Harry abrió su boca para hablar, pero ella levantó un dedo. "Lo prometiste. No hables. "Harry cerró la boca rápidamente y asintió de nuevo, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro."

Tengo como cuatro meses, dijo ella, y observó cómo la expresión de Harry se convertía en confusión.

No es de Ron, dijo en voz baja.

"Pero entonces ... ¿de quién es?"

Hermione lo miró, y él cerró la boca con un chasquido.

Algo que me sucedió, cuando estuvimos en Malfoy Manor, después de que nos atraparan, dijo, mirándose las manos, que estaban temblando. Ron todavía estaba sosteniendole una y Harry se acercó y sostuvo la otra. Ella sonrió y sollozó, consiguiendo de sus amigos el coraje para continuar.

Ustedes dos estaban en las mazmorras mientras Bellatrix me torturaba ...

Sabes acerca de la cicatriz en mi brazo porque no desaparecerá, pero eso no fue todo.

Después, ella ... ella ... forzó a Malfoy a violarme. ...

Me refiero a Draco, no a su padre, ... ella cerró los ojos y se le escapó una lágrima. Sintió que las dos manos de los niños la agarraban con fuerza.

"Ella lo obligó a ..." ella tropezó con qué palabras decir. " agredirme sexualmente", dijo en voz baja.

"Oh Hermione," susurró Harry, acercándola a él. Ella dejó que las lágrimas cayeran mientras él la sujetaba, la mano de Ron nunca dejó la mano que le sostenía en el proceso.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

No pude. Creo que al principio estaba en shock, y no quería creer que sucedió. Y luego ... Estábamos en una batalla, y no quería que ninguno de ustedes se preocupara por mí".

"Pero después, 'Mione. ¿Por qué después no?" Pregunto Harry

"Porque decirles solo causaría un estrés innecesario y más odio hacia Malfoy. Y él fue una víctima igual que yo".

Escuchó a Ron burlarse y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, apretándole la mano. "Ron, es cierto. Bellatrix usó imperio en él. El no pudo evitarlo. Él estaba ... llorando. Y pidiéndome perdón una y otra vez hasta que ella lo obligó a dejar de hablar.

Se secó los ojos, y se enderezó un poco.

Después de la guerra, sucedieron muchas cosas, funerales, reuniones, reconstruir Hogwarts y conseguir el Ministerio de vuelta así que, honestamente, cuando perdí algunos ciclos, pensé que era normal. Pero ... el otro día ... ella se detuvo, colocando una mano en su abdomen. "Mis pantalones no me quedaban. Tuve que agrandarlos un poco ... y mis senos ..."

Harry se aclaró la garganta, inquietándose incómodamente.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente. "Lo siento."

"¿Y estás seguro de que es de Malfoy?" Pregunto Harry.

Hermione asintió, afirmando lo mismo que le había dicho a Ron antes.

"¿Y ahora qué?" dijo Harry después de que todos se sentaron en silencio por un rato.

"Bueno, supongo que el siguiente paso es hablar con Malfoy. Ella dijo con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

Harry miró a Ron, cuya cara se había endurecido, pero este le asintió con la cabeza.

Harry volvió a mirar a Hermione. "¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Aprecio la oferta, pero no. Esto es algo que debo hacer yo".

"Sabes que estamos aquí para ti", dijo. "No tienes que hacerlo sola".

Ella Miró entre Ron y Harry, una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. "Lo sé. Pero como le dije a Ron antes, será menos estresante si voy sola".

Harry asintió. "Bueno, si cambias de opinión, sabes dónde encontrarme".

Ella le sonrió. "Lo haré Harry. Gracias." Ella le besó la mejilla antes de que él se levantara para irse.

"Oh, um, ¿puedes decírselo a Ginny por mí? No tengo ganas de explicarlo todo de nuevo", dijo con cansancio.

Harry sonrió. "Se lo diré. Déjame saber cómo va la reunión con Malfoy, ¿sí?"

Ella asintió levemente mientras él entraba en la red flu y desaparecía de nuevo hacia Grimmauld Place.

. "¿Cuándo vas a hablar con Malfoy?" preguntó Ron.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Iba a mandarle un mensaje esta noche y le diré que necesito hablar con él y programar una cita".

Ron asintió antes de levantarse.

"Bueno, te dejaré que escribas tu mensaje. Me voy a bañar y entonces ¿podremos ver un poco de tele?"

Hermione asintió distraídamente. Ron se inclinó y le besó la mejilla. "Te amo, 'Mione".

Ella cerró los ojos. "Yo también te amo, Ron

."Cuando el pelirrojo se fue al baño, Hermione finalmente se levantó para coger un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir una carta al padre de su hijo".

Espero disfruten de este primer capitulo, voy a tratar de actualizar una vez por semana y haganme saber que piensan de la historia de la encantadora **HufflepuffMommy** y de la traducción.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola chicos, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, en el cual **Draco se enterará de que será papá, ¿Que pasará?** les recuerdo que esta historia no es mía, sino que le pertenece a la encantadora **HufflepuffMommy** **,** la cual me permitió traducirla, les dejo de nuevo el link de la historia original por si quieren leerla en Inglés

 _s/12456847/1/Working-Together_

De igual manera tengo que aclarar que no soy dueño de Harry Potter, ni de los personajes, libros, o películas relacionadas a esta saga, así como no gano dinero ni me lucro con ellos.

Ahora si el Capitulo Dos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Querido Malfoy, necesito reunirme contigo lo antes posible para hablar sobre algo bastante importante. Por favor, respóndeme lo antes posible con fecha y hora. Saludos,_

 _Hermione Granger._

Draco Malfoy leyó la carta varias veces junto a la llama de la chimenea de su estudio. ¿Qué quería Granger con él? Pensó con seguridad, o más bien tenía la esperanza, que después de la guerra nunca volverían a verse.

"¿Draco?" Escuchó una suave voz. Levantó la vista para ver a su madre, envuelta en una túnica de seda verde, parada en el umbral del estudio. Su largo cabello rubio estaba recogido a la altura de su cuello.

¿Está todo bien? Pareces preocupado. Él le entregó la carta.

"Recibí una carta". "¿Oh?" preguntó ella, tomando el pergamino. Lo leyó y sus cejas se juntaron ligeramente. "¿Hermione Granger? ¿Por qué querría ella reunirse contigo?" Draco se encogió de hombros. "No estoy seguro." Recuperó la carta, leyendo las palabras una vez más, buscando alguna pista. Se encontró con los ojos preocupados de su madre.

¿Crees que debería reunirme con ella?

Narcissa frunció los labios y asintió. ¿Por qué no la invitamos a tomar el té mañana? Los jardines son hermosos en este momento y de esta manera ella no tendrá que estar en la mansión si eso la hace sentir incómoda.

Draco asintió distraídamente. Sabía que probablemente ella preferiría no estar aquí, pero con el arresto domiciliario hasta su juicio, no había otra opción. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y miró a su madre otra vez.

"¿Crees que ella quiere hablar sobre ... sobre lo que pasó esa noche?" Narcissa contempló esa idea.

Si, esa podría ser la razón por la que ella quiere verte". Draco gimió dejándose caer sobre la silla de su escritorio.

Tenía la esperanza de que no tuviéramos que discutir acerca de eso ... nunca .

Su madre le puso su cómoda mano en el hombro. Ella puede necesitar cierre, querido. Y creo que tú también.

Pensó en eso y suspiró de nuevo. Bien. Veré si está disponible mañana.

Narcissa se inclinó y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de su hijo antes de abandonar el estudio para que él pudiera escribir la carta en privado.

 _Granger, ¿podrías mañana las 2 de la tarde? Los jardines de la mansión están floreciendo y podríamos hablar afuera. De lo contrario, Si no puedes házmelo saber. Saludos D. Malfoy_

El selló la carta con cera y la envió con su lechuza, Hércules. Mientras caminaba del estudio a su dormitorio, no pudo evitar preguntarse si había algo más de lo que ella quisiera hablar; cualquier cosa excepto ese terrible día, tal vez fue algo relacionado con el ministerio y ella fue asignada para llevar su caso? Sí, eso era plausible, improbable, pero plausible no obstante. Asintiéndose a sí mismo acerca de que eso era lo que Granger quería entró en su habitación y se desvistió, dejándose solo los boxers antes de meterse en la cama.

Esa noche, tuvo el mismo sueño con el que había soñado durante meses: Él sobre Granger, las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de ella mientras él se empujaba dentro de ella, todo mientras su loca y maníaca tía estaba en el fondo, riendo a carcajadas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Hermione se apareció al frente de las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy, justo cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer. "Ja tomar el té afuera", se quejó. Abrió el paraguas que tenía en sus manos y notó que las puertas ya estaban abiertas para ella. Caminó enérgicamente por el sendero hacia la entrada, teniendo cuidado de no resbalarse ni caer en el barro. Cuando llegó a la puerta, cerró un poco el paraguas y lo sacudió, antes de cerrarlo completamente y colocarlo dentro de su bolso. Respiró hondo y luego golpeó bruscamente una de las puertas dobles.

Ella solo esperó unos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera. Ella esperaba ver a un elfo doméstico y se sorprendió cuando Draco abrió en su lugar. "Buenas tardes, Granger", dijo rígidamente.

"Buenas Tardes," dijo ella, mirándolo brevemente antes de apartar la mirada.

Narcissa apareció detrás de Draco. "¿No vas a invitarla a entrar, querido?"

Él cerró los ojos por un largo tiempo, antes de decir. "Entra", haciéndose a un lado para dejar que Hermione caminara por el umbral.

Narcissa le tendió la mano a Hermione. "Hola señorita Granger".

"Oh," dijo Hermione, tomando la mano de la mujer mayor y agitándola levemente. "Um, hola, señora Malfoy". Narcissa agitó una mano. "Por favor, llámame Narcissa". Hermione la miró nerviosa. "Si está bien con usted, creo que la seguiré llamando Sra. Malfoy, al menos por ahora".

La matriarca Malfoy le sonrió y le hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza mientras Draco observaba, aclarando su garganta con irritación para llamar la atención.

"Bueno, no voy a ocupar más su tiempo, señorita Granger". Narcissa dijo airosamente. "Estás aquí para hablar con Draco, ¿verdad?"

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió, mirando entre los dos Malfoy.

"Sí, hay algunas cosas importantes, para discutir".

Draco asintió. "Eso dijo tu carta. ¿Esto se trata de mi caso?" preguntó esperanzado, abriendo el camino hacia la mansión mientras su madre iba en una dirección diferente para darles privacidad.

"¿Tu caso?" ella pregunto tontamente

Demonios. Draco le dirigió una mirada dudosa de todos modos. "¿No es por eso que estás aquí?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No, um, estoy aquí porque..." ella lo miró, luego miró hacia otro lado, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio. Draco podía sentir su vacilación y nerviosismo y él sabía que ella estaba allí para hablar acerca de esa noche.

Sin querer tratar ese tema por el momento, dijo: "Tomemos un poco de té."

Me temo que el clima frenó nuestros planes iniciales de tomarlo en los jardines, así que espero que esté bien, que sea aquí.

Hermione asintió aturdida, siguiéndolo a una habitación amplia y luminosa, decorada con mucho blanco, crema y colores pasteles. Hermione se sentía bastante cómoda en esta habitación, especialmente con las ventanas abiertas y el olor a lluvia que la rodeaba.

Era un marcado contraste con la última vez que había estado en la mansión. "¿Azúcar?" le ofreció Draco, sacándola de sus pensamientos, mientras él vertía el líquido caliente en dos tazas de té. "Oh, um, sí, por favor", dijo mientras observaba al joven preparando el té.

Se preguntó brevemente si él tenía elfos domésticos todavía, pero decidió no señalar nada al respecto. Hermione le dio las gracias antes de tomar un delicado sorbo.

¿te gusta?" él le preguntó, removiendo el azúcar de su propia taza de té.

Sí, gracias, está perfecto". Tomó otro sorbo de su té y entonces esperó hasta que él terminara el suyo antes de volver a hablar.

"Entonces, la razón por la que necesitaba hablar contigo es porque ... bueno ..." se detuvo, tomando otro sorbo de su té. Levantó la vista para ver un par de ojos de color gris acero que la observaban con atención, y, se dio cuenta, que había ahí también cierta vacilación.

Hermione suspiró, decidiendo que era mejor decirlo rápidamente, como si estuviera retirando una curita. "Estoy embarazada."

Draco frunció el ceño, confundido e irritado. "¿Felicidades?"

"Yo tengo ... tengo alrededor de cuatro meses", agregó, mirando a Draco, observando su reacción.

Ella vio los ojos de él mirando hacia abajo como si tratara de entender algo, y entonces hizo clic, él la miró, su rostro carecía de cualquier emoción; Él había levantado un muro, él se había dado cuenta.

"¿Estás segura?"

Hermione asintió. "Sí."

El cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Demonios ..." murmuró en voz baja, aunque no fue desapercibido por la bruja de pelo rizado frente a él.

"Lo siento", susurró ella , mirando hacia abajo brevemente antes de enderezar la espalda y añadió: "Yo solo ... pensé que era pertinente que tú lo supieras".

Draco abrió los ojos y la miró. "¿Por qué lo sientes? Fuiste tú quien fue ... mi tía me hizo ..." Se pasó una mano por el pelo, maldiciendo suavemente. "Yo soy el que debería disculparse".

"Malfoy, eres tan inocente como yo. No tuviste control", dijo con firmeza.

"Sí, sin embargo, no fue tu pariente el que te obligó violar a alguien en contra de tu voluntad, ¿verdad? Así que por eso, me disculpo".

Lanzó una mirada hacia ella, sus ojos parpadearon hacia su estómago durante menos de un segundo.

¿Lo vas a...?" Él movió la cabeza en dirección general hacia su abdomen. "¿tener?" Ante el asentimiento que él le hizo, ella solo le asintió devuelta y le dijo. "Sí."

La tensión de sus hombros disminuyó, pero solo un poco.

"¿Cuándo te enteraste?"

"Sólo ayer", dijo ella. Ante su mirada incrédula, ella suspiró.

"Es cierto. No he tenido un ciclo mensual desde la guerra. Pensé que se debía al estrés".

Draco se pasó la mano por su cabello rubio platino una vez más antes de finalmente ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la ventana.

"Está bien, ¿entonces qué hacemos?"

"Honestamente, no estoy realmente segura,

Él se volvió y la miró con una expresión endurecida.

"¿Quieres algo?"

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rosa y la ira brilló en sus ojos. Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No". No vine aquí para obtener tu dinero.

Malfoy. Sólo ... quería que supieras. Puedes ser parte de la vida del niño o no, esa decisión es tuya, pero yo voy a tener el bebé.

Draco se sentó de nuevo. "Por supuesto que quiero ser parte de la vida del niño. Soy el padre, después de todo".

Y en ese momento, el sabía que esa era la verdad.

"Ok. Bien, bien", fue todo lo que Hermione pudo decir.

Él apoyó sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante. Y le preguntó "¿Quién sabe?"

"Ron. Fue al primero que le dije", dijo ella.

Draco se sobresaltó, aunque apenas un momento. "Quizás es algo bueno que esté bajo arresto domiciliario. La comadreja no podrá golpearme en público".

Ella lo miró severamente. "Es Weasley o Ron, por favor. Es mi novio después de todo".

Draco hizo un ruido pero no dijo nada más.

Hermione sacudió su cara y le dijo. "De todos modos, él no está contento con esto, y lo admito. Pero, le expliqué que no fue tu culpa y está a regañadientes de acuerdo en eso. Harry lo sabe y probablemente Ginny en este punto también".

Draco miró hacia otro lado con un ligero malestar en sus ojos, sin saber qué decir.

Ella se aclaró la garganta, necesitando discutir los otros asuntos que la traían aquí. "Sin embargo, quiero hablar con usted sobre la custodia. Sé que este niño será su heredero, pero no piense ni por un minuto que te lo voy a entregar una vez que nazca".

Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella otra vez. Ahora era su turno de reprimir su ira. "Yo no haría eso". Ella lo miró por un momento antes de asentir. "Bien. Porque incluso si lo hicieras, no te dejaría".

Se sentaron en un incómodo silencio, la tensión en la habitación era casi palpable antes de que Draco le preguntara: "¿Sabes que va a ser bebé?" Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No. Sin embargo, tengo una cita prenatal el lunes en la mañana a las 8 para ver cómo está el bebé. Si ... si deseas venir, puedes hacerlo".

El estaba a punto de asentir, pero luego gimió antes de sacudir la cabeza.

" No puedo. Arresto domiciliario, ¿recuerdas? "

" Oh, cierto ... "dijo ella, apartando la vista y mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, tratando de pensar en una solución.

Ella jadeó un poco, mirándolo." ¿Y si hacemos la cita aquí?

¿En la mansión?

Yo iba a tener la cita en mi apartamento, pero podemos cambiarla y hacerla aquí, estoy segura.

"Si se sorprendió por su propuesta, él lo ocultó bien. En cambio, se encogió de hombros con indiferencia".

No me opongo a eso ". Hermione asintió, decidida.

Podemos hacer todas las citas aquí, si eso está bien. Al menos hasta que finalice el juicio, después podemos hacer otros arreglos, dijo.

Pero prefiero tenerlos en mi casa o aquí. Hay demasiados reporteros entrometidos que merodean por San Mungo estos días, en busca de una historia jugosa.

Draco asintió rígidamente con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

¿Quién estará en la cita del lunes?

Además de la Sanadora y nosotros, probablemente Ron.

"Draco levantó una ceja." ¿Honestamente crees que vendrá aquí? Mejor aún, ¿crees que realmente estará de acuerdo en tener todas las citas aquí?

"Hermione se encogió de hombros." No es su decisión. Puede que estemos juntos, pero este bebé es tuyo y si quieres asistir a las citas, lo haremos funcionar.

"Draco estaba realmente impresionado con la bruja. No muchos irían en contra de los deseos de su pareja de esta manera. El finalmente asintió.

"Está bien. Entonces, a las ocho el lunes

"Hermione asintió." Sí.

"Intentaron tener una pequeña charla por otros diez minutos antes de que la incomodidad se apoderara de Hermione y ella dijo que tenía que irse.

Él ajustó su red flu para que ella pudiera irse a casa y llamarlo si ella necesitaba algo.

Cuando ella se fue, él se sirvió dos dedos de whiskey de fuego en un vaso y luego se lo bebió de un solo trago.

"¿Bebiendo antes de cenar, Draco?", fue la fría respuesta que su madre le dio cuando entró en la habitación.

"Confía en mí, es necesario ", él le dijo mientras se servía otro vaso.

Narcissa vio que Draco bebía el contenido, esta vez un poco más lento.

Supongo que la reunión con la señorita Granger no fue bien.

"Draco se rio entre dientes mientras miraba su vaso.

"Oh, fue lo suficientemente bien. Fue una conversación Incomoda, pero por primera vez desde que nos conocemos, no discutimos ni tuvimos una pelea a gritos".

"Entonces, ¿puedes explicarme por qué estás bebiendo tu tercer vaso de whiskey de fuego justo después de hablar con ella? ", preguntó, un poco exasperada.

Draco miró directamente a su madre a los ojos." Porque, felicidades, vas a ser abuela".

.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, como ya mencioné anteriormente voy a tratar de actualizar una vez por semana, y háganme conocer que les parece esta historia y la traducción


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola chicos lamento la tardanza, pero la vida me ha mantenido ocupada, como siempre** **les recuerdo que esta historia no es mía, sino que le pertenece a la encantadora** **HufflepuffMommy** **.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han seguido o marcado como favorito esta historia, así como a aquellos que la han comentado.**

 _ **De igual manera tengo que aclarar que no soy dueño de Harry Potter, ni de los personajes, libros, o películas relacionadas a esta saga, así como no gano dinero ni me lucro con ellos.**_

 **Ahora si el Tercer Capitulo**

 **:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

Narcissa Malfoy siempre fue conocida por mantener sus emociones ocultas y nada realmente la sorprendió; sin embrago cuando algo lo hizo ella nunca lo demostró, no obstante, cuando Draco le dijo que tendría un hijo, nada menos que con Hermione Granger, ella dejó de ocultar sus emociones y miró a su hijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir madre, tomó su tercer trago, y colocó el vaso sobre la mesa mientras caminaba.

Debido a lo ocurrido en la mansión hace cuatro meses, resulta que embarace a Hermione Granger.

Narcissa se sintió mareada mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

¿Está ella ... está absolutamente segura?

¿Que está embarazada o que el bebe es mío? La respuesta a ambas preguntas es sí.

Tendrás que exigir una prueba de paternidad, solo por si acaso.

Draco asintió, planeo hacerlo madre, ella tiene una cita prenatal aquí en la mansión el lunes. Por segunda vez ese día los ojos de Narcissa se abrieron de sorpresa. ¿Aquí?

Ella se ofreció a dejarme asistir a la cita, y como no puedo dejar la mansión, esa fue la única solución.

Narcissa asintió. Sí, por supuesto, e, so fue muy generoso de su parte. Se puso de pie con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos, prepararé una de las habitaciones de invitados podemos llevar a cabo las citas allí y también puede ser suya si desea mudarse.

Madre, no se va a mudar ella está con Weasley.

De todos modos me gustaría que ella tuviera una habitación propia por si desea usarla, y supongo que también tendremos que crear un cuarto para el bebe.

Esperemos hasta después de la cita para eso por lo que sabemos esto podría ser un malentendido y ella va a tener varios bebes de Weasley. Draco deseaba tener esa suerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Hermione salió de la red floo y llego a su apartamento, Ron inmediatamente comenzó a bombardearla con preguntas. Ella le dijo lo que conversó con Malfoy mientras se dirigía a la cocina; tenía hambre y se sentía ligeramente mareada desde que la reunión había terminado.

¿Estuviste de acuerdo con qué? Ron pregunto incrédulo.

Dije que llevaríamos acabo las citas prenatales en su casa hasta que termine su arresto domiciliario, se preparó un sándwich de mantequilla de maní, malvavisco y banana y empezó a comer.

¿Por qué demonios estarías de acuerdo en hacer eso, 'Mione? Preguntó, tomando una banana para sí mismo y empezó a pelarla.

No estuve de acuerdo con nada. Fui yo quien lo sugirió, es su hijo Ron él debería poder asistir a las citas si lo desea.

Bueno, si él no hubiera ido y se hubiera dejado marcar por Voldemort.

"Ronald" dijo, cerrando los ojos, tratando de dominar su temperamento, por favor, solo no empieces, ¿sí? Ya pasamos por esto, Ron resopló y tomó otro bocado de la banana.

Comieron en silencio por un momento antes de que Ron volviera a hablar. ¿Al menos puedo asistir a la cita? Sé que no soy el padre, pero todavía me gustaría estar allí.

Hermione le sonrió y puso una mano sobre la suya. Por supuesto que sí. Eres mi novio y parte de mi vida.

¿Y Malfoy estará de acuerdo contigo? Preguntó con cansancio. Hermione asintió. Le dije que probablemente irías y él no discutió.

Necesito escribirle a la sanadora Clearwater y hacerle saber el cambio de lugar de la cita.

¿Iras a la tienda hoy? Ron asintió, lanzando la cáscara de banana en la papelera.

Sí, le dije a George que estaría ahí después de que regresaras de la reunión.

Será mejor que me vaya antes de que me envíe un vociferador, se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. Te veré más tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana del lunes llegó demasiado rápido para todos los involucrados. Draco caminaba cerca de la chimenea del Salor Principal, mientras Narcissa ordenaba a los elfos domésticos que tuvieran todo listo para los invitados.

No es una fiesta madre, es solo una cita médica, dijo mirando el reloj de nuevo. Cinco para las ocho.

Sí querido, lo sé, pero pensé que es temprano y que podemos desayunar después.

Draco estuvo a punto de fruncir el ceño, mientras su madre salía de la habitación, pero su educación no se lo permitió. Sin embargo, su atención se desvió cuando su chimenea cobro vida indicando la llegada de alguien.

Se sentó de forma casual en una de las sillas cuando Hermione y luego Ron entraron.

Buenos días, Granger, Weasley, dijo cordialmente desde su asiento.

Buenos días, dijo Hermione, tomando la mano de Ron. Ella le dio un apretón cuando él no dijo nada, luego este levantó la vista y asintió. Sí buenos días, suspiró, y luego se animó "¿Huelo a tocino?"

Oh, espero que no les importe, dijo Narcissa mientras entraba nuevamente en la habitación. Como nos tuvimos que reunir tan temprano, esperaba que pudiéramos desayunar después.

Eso es muy amable de su parte, pero no estoy segura de que podamos quedarnos mucho tiempo. Los dos tenemos que ir a trabajar en el Ministerio, ves, y ..."

Oh, no hay problema en absoluto, haré que los Elfos domésticos empaquen algo de comida para llevar. Ya vuelvo.

Hermione estaba a punto de objetar cuando el floo volvió a cobrar vida y la sanadora Penélope Clearwater entró.

Buenos días, dijo mientras ajustaba su bolso. Lo siento llego un poco tarde, pero hubo una emergencia con uno de mis pacientes. Draco miró el reloj cuando finalmente se levantó.

En realidad, llegas justo a tiempo.

Oh, bueno ... eso es excelente, miró alrededor del salón, y dijo ¿Es aquí donde tendrá lugar la cita? De ser así, Hermione, ¿por qué no te sientas en el sofá y te pones cómoda?"

Hermione dio un paso antes de que Narcissa volviera a entrar en la habitación una vez más. Eso no será necesario tenemos una habitación preparada para la cita, si todos me siguen, por favor. Se dio la vuelta y salió con gracia de la habitación. Ron, Hermione y Penélope se miraron el uno al otro antes de que Draco dijera: "Después de ustedes", haciendo un gesto con la mano para que siguieran a su madre. Penélope siguió a Narcissa, con Hermione y Ron detrás de ella. Draco los siguió, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, en la segunda puerta a la derecha encontraron una habitación de tamaño moderado, dentro de ella una cama matrimonial con dosel, además de un tocador, un armario y un sofá suave y lujoso de color rojo oscuro. De hecho, la mayoría de los colores de la habitación eran una variación del rojo o dorado. Hermione miró a Draco, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Espero que esta habitación sea adecuada para la cita, sanadora Clearwater".

Penélope asintió a Narcissa, Sí, esto estará bien. Hermione, sientate en el sofá de allí y comencemos. Ron apretó la mano de Hermione para tranquilizarla antes de soltarla. Se sentó en el borde de la cama hasta que vio que Draco y Narcissa aún estaban de pie, así que él se levantó e hizo lo mismo.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá, que resultó ser mucho más cómodo de lo que había imaginado, y Penélope comenzó a tomar sus signos vitales.

La presión arterial está un poco alta, pero creo que es comprensible en estas circunstancias, dijo, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Haremos un seguimiento, ¿esta bien? Hermione asintió, tomando una respiración calmada. Todo lo demás parece estar bien. ¿Por qué no te acuestas y veremos al bebé? Otro asentimiento, y Hermione se recostó en el sofá, levantando ligeramente la camisa.

Penélope palpó alrededor de su abdomen, empujando suavemente. Diría que debido a la posición del útero, tienes alrededor de 4 meses.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" preguntó Ron. Las otras personas lo miraron y él se sonrojó ligeramente. "Lo siento, solo soy ... curioso, eso es todo". Penélope le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Está bien, en este momento cuando presiono el abdomen de Hermione puedo sentir la parte superior de su útero, la cual está por encima de su pelvis. Por lo general cuando una mujer apenas se encuentra en las primeras semanas de embarazo su útero se encuentra mucho más abajo.

Ron asintió pero no dijo nada más, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado y un poco decepcionado. Penélope murmuró un hechizo en voz baja y luego colocó la punta de su varita sobre Hermione, la habitación estaba en silencio hasta que oyeron el latido de un corazón, los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon.

"Es ese….?" Penélope sonrió y asintió.

"Ese es el bebé, sí. La frecuencia cardíaca es de unos 155 latidos por minuto y suena muy saludable".

Hermione asintió con ojos llorosos. Draco se quedó muy quieto, escuchando con gran atención. "¿Te gustaría ver al bebé?" Preguntó Penélope. Hermione miró a Draco para confirmar y con su rápido asentimiento, ella dijo que sí.

Otro hechizo más y se formó una imagen sobre el abdomen de Hermione. El bebé estaba acurrucado, con su puño en la boca. La boca de Ron se abrió ligeramente mientras daba un paso adelante y susurraba "Genial. Draco se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, incapaz de moverse o hablar. Sus ojos se centraron en los de Hermione.

"¿Podemos hacer una prueba de paternidad?" preguntó. Penélope asintió. "Sí, sospeché que podrían pedírmelo. Sólo necesito una gota de tu sangre". Draco asintió, dando un paso adelante para darle la mano a Penélope. Ella usó su varita para pinchar la palma de su mano, recoger una gota de sangre y curarlo posteriormente.

Ella hizo lo mismo con Hermione, y luego, usando una magia delicada, lo mismo con el bebé. Cada gota de sangre se colocó en un frasco separado.

Primero haré la prueba entre Hermione y el bebé, para demostrar que funciona, luego comprobaremos la paternidad. Si por alguna razón no coincide contigo, entonces intentare con Ron, ¿entienden? Ron asintió mientras observaba a Penélope tocar los dos primeros frascos con su varita. Ambos brillaban con un tenue color amarillo. Eso significa que es positivo. Luego golpeó el tercer frasco y después el frasco del medio. También brillaban amarillos. Penélope miró a Hermione y asintió. Una lágrima cayó de sus pestañas mientras miraba a Ron, sacudiendo su cabeza. Los ojos de Ron se enrojecieron y se llenaron de lágrimas, los limpió rápidamente y asintió.

Draco abrió la boca para hablar, pero encontró que su voz se había ido. Se aclaró la garganta suavemente. "¿Esto significa que… que el bebé es mío?" "Sí", dijo Hermione en voz baja, mirándolo. Penélope agitó su varita y los frascos desaparecieron.

Ya que tu embarazo se encuentra mucho más avanzado que la mayoría de las pacientes que vienen a su primera visita prenatal, tendré que hacer algunas mediciones al bebé, si no te importa. Hermione asintió. Ron se excusó para ir al baño mientras una cinta métrica sobresalía de la varita de Penélope y comenzó a tomar medidas del bebé.

Narcissa conjuró dos sillas, una para ella y otra para Draco, quien se acercó al sofá mientras Penélope le explicaba lo que estaba midiendo y por qué. Después de unos treinta minutos, Ron regresó a la habitación, esta vez se sentó en el borde de la cama con un poco de abatimiento.

Bueno, eso es todo. ¿A menos que quieran saber el sexo del bebe?

Hermione se mordió el labio y miró a Draco.

"Depende de ti", él dijo en voz baja.

Hermione miró a Penélope. "No más sorpresas. Quiero saber". Con un movimiento de cabeza, Penélope movió la imagen del bebé un poco más. Draco se movía en su asiento, mientras Hermione seguía mordiéndose el labio. Ron levantó la vista de donde estaba en la cama y Narcissa aún estaba sentada en su silla, preparada como siempre.

"Es un niño", anunció Penélope.

Lo siguiente que todos oyeron fue una groseria murmurada seguida de un destello de cabello rojo que salía de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, voy a tratar de actualizar la semana que viene, y continuar con mi plan originar de actualizar una vez por semana, les voy a dar un pequeño adelanto**

 **En el siguiente capítulo volveremos a ver a Harry**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos lamento muchísimo no haber actualizado, pero he tenido muchísimo trabajo; no obstante aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo;** **como siempre** **les recuerdo que esta historia no es mía, sino que le pertenece a la encantadora** **HufflepuffMommy** **.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han seguido o marcado como favorito esta historia, así como a aquellos que la han comentado.**

 _ **De igual manera tengo que aclarar que no soy dueño de Harry Potter, ni de los personajes, libros, o películas relacionadas a esta saga, así como no gano dinero ni me lucro con ellos.**_

Penélope Clearwater terminó la cita recordándole a Hermione que bebiera muchos líquidos, comiera comidas más pequeñas durante todo el día para mantener a raya las náuseas y que le enviara un búho para acordar la fecha de la próxima cita. Narcissa acompañó a Penélope al Salón dejando a Draco y Hermione solos.

No tienes que esperarme, dijo Hermione recogiendo su Cartera y su Capa; sé cómo llegar hasta la chimenea.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

Es lo mismo, y preferiría que mi madre no me regañe por no acompañarte.

Hermione suspiró, resignada. "Bien, supongo." Caminó hacia la puerta y no volteo para ver si la estaba siguiendo.

¿Hay alguna razón por la que la habitación se parece a la sala común de Gryffindor?

Mamá estaba tratando de hacerte sentir cómoda. No estaba segura de cuál era tu color favorito, así que eligió los colores de tu casa en Hogwarts

Oh ... eso fue muy amable de su parte, ¿Pero por qué una habitación entera para la cita? El sofá de abajo habría estado bien. Draco se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras y se paró frente a Hermione.

Ella está tratando de ser hospitalaria, Granger. Quería que tuvieras una habitación aquí, por si decides usarla, algún día.

"¿Quieres decir como ... si quisiera mudarme?"

Le dije que eso no pasaría, pero si por alguna razón necesitas un lugar donde quedarte... tienes uno aquí. "Oh", dijo, mientras seguía a Draco por las escaleras. Llegaron a la sala de entrada y Draco retrocedió mientras Hermione tomaba un puñado de polvos floo. Sin embargo, antes de tirarlos, ella se volteó para mirarlo.

"Morado", dijo ella. Draco levantó sus cejas. "¿disculpa?"

"Mi color favorito. Es morado", dijo.

Entendiendo, dio un pequeño asentimiento. "Me aseguraré de pasar esa información a mi madre". Un elfo doméstico apareció con dos cajas en sus manos.

"La Maestra quería que Millie se asegurara de que tuviera su desayuno señorita", dijo, entregándole las cajas a Hermione.

"Gracias, Millie", dijo cortésmente al elfo. Luego miró a Draco mientras entraba en la chimenea. Te haré saber la fecha de la próxima cita lo antes posible. Draco asintió antes de que Hermione desapareciera con un destello verde.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella sabía que debería haber ido directamente al Ministerio, según lo planeado, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que Ron estaba bien. Esperaba que él estuviera en el apartamento, pero cuando llegó, estaba vacío. Suspiró mientras colocaba en el refrigerador la comida que obtuvo de la Mansión Malfoy, luego regresó a la chimenea para dirigirse al Ministerio, esperando poder hablar con Ron en algún momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Hermione Granger optó por comenzar a trabajar en el Ministerio inmediatamente después de la guerra, en lugar de volver a Hogwarts para terminar su séptimo año, no obstante ella presentó sus EXTASIS a principios de julio, en los que superó cada prueba de manera brillante, e intentó persuadir a Ginny para que si regresara a Hogwarts, pero la pelirroja insistió en que había terminado con la escuela. Sin embrago, ella prometió a su familia que presentaría sus EXTASIS con sus compañeros de clase al final del año escolar, lo que le dejaría tiempo para perseguir su sueño: jugar para las Arpías de Holyhead; ella tuvo la oportunidad de probar para el equipo justo antes del cumpleaños de Harry y se convirtió en cazadora suplente durante el año.

Aunque Hermione solo había estado trabajando para el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas durante unos meses, ya tenía una oficina para ella sola. Esto se debió principalmente al hecho de que cada vez que la gente la veía, querían detenerse y hablar con ella, lo que interrumpía su trabajo. Después de muchas quejas, el Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, le dio una oficina, por lo que tenía ahora menos interrupciones. Sin embargo ella casi deseaba ser distraída hoy, ya que parecía estar leyendo la misma frase en su propuesta acerca de los derechos de los elfos domésticos una y otra vez sin entender nada. Con un suspiro, dejó el papel a un lado y apoyó la cabeza en su escritorio. Un ligero golpe en su puerta la sacudió. Levantó la vista para ver a Harry sonriéndole torpemente. Lo siento, Mione. Sólo vine a ver ¿cómo te fue en la cita?

¿Puedo entrar?

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Claro, cierra la puerta. No quiero que nadie escuche a escondidas.

Harry entró en su oficina y cerró la puerta antes de sentarse en una de las dos sillas frente a su escritorio.

Entonces, ¿qué pasó?", Preguntó. Hermione suspiró. ¿Estás preguntando acerca de la Cita, o acerca de Ron?

Por ambos ... Pero primero cuéntame sobre la cita, luego me contaras acerca de Ron.

La cita salió bien, pero estuvo un poco incómoda, aunque eso era de esperar.

Mi sanadora Penélope Clearwater, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Bueno, ella dijo que todo se ve bien y que el bebé parece saludable. Malfoy pidió una prueba de paternidad, lo cual era de esperar. Resultó positiva, Malfoy es el padre. La mirada en la cara de Ron ... Le dije que no se ilusionara esperando que el bebé fuera suyo, pero esto se lo confirmó y creo que le rompió el corazón.

Ella se secó una lágrima solitaria que se deslizó por su mejilla, luego sonrió. Aunque tenías que verlo; Él se ve adorable.

¿Él? "Preguntó Harry, con ambas cejas levantadas.

Sí. Quería averiguar el sexo, ya que estoy cansada de todas las sorpresas en esta situación.

No te culpo, y ¿Cómo reaccionó Malfoy?

Oh, sabes cómo es Malfoy, siempre escondiendo sus emociones, pero parecía atento, especialmente después que confirmó que el bebé era suyo.

Ella se miró el estómago ¿Soy una persona horrible... por estar entusiasmada por este bebé?

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No, por supuesto que no", ese es tu bebé, Hermione. Tienes todo el derecho de estar emocionada.

Hermione sollozó, luego se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras comenzaba a sollozar. Harry rodeó el escritorio y la abrazó.

Simplemente siento tantas emociones mezcladas ahora. Estoy emocionada de tener el bebé, pero estoy devastada de que no sea de Ron. Creo que él me odia.

"Shh. Sabes que eso no es verdad. Ron nunca podría odiarte. Él te ama.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

Entonces, ¿por qué se fue de la cita después de descubrir que el bebé era un niño? No he podido hablar con él en todo el día desde entonces.

Voy a hablar con él, a ver si puedo traerlo para que venga a buscarte, y hablen.

Normalmente, Hermione no dejaría que Harry se metiera en medio de esto, pero estaba demasiado cansada y agotada como para discutir.

Ella asintió, mientras Harry regresaba a su asiento.

De hecho, yo también tengo algunas noticias

Hermione levantó una ceja.

Hermione, finalmente supe cuándo será el juicio de Malfoy, dijo, un poco vacilante.

Oh ... ¿cuándo es?

Dentro de Dos semanas, dijo con un suspiro.

¿Dos semanas? ¡No es tiempo suficiente para que se prepare! Ni siquiera creo que tenga un abogado. Debería escribirle y-

"Voy a declarar por él"

"¿Tu qué?" preguntó Hermione, confundida.

Voy a declarar por él, voy a decirle a la corte que no creo que Malfoy deba ir a Azkaban.

Hermione lo miró con cautela. No estás haciendo esto por el bebé... ¿verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza rápidamente. No, no. Ya había decidido testificar por él antes de que todo esto saliera a la luz. Pero, quería hablar contigo sobre eso... Ya que estaré testificando por él, tu embarazo realmente debería ser un secreto, hasta después del juicio; de esta manera, no pensarán lo mismo que tú.

Hermione asintió.

Sí, estoy de acuerdo. En realidad necesito hablar con Malfoy y ver cómo debemos hacer esto con la prensa. No puedo ocultarle al Mundo Mágico para siempre mi embarazo, o el hecho de que Los Malfoys tendrán un heredero.

Bueno, te dejaré manejar los detalles con respecto a esa situación en particular con el mismo Malfoy. Y como dijiste, no, aún no tiene un abogado, por lo que el Ministerio le asignará uno. Voy a elegir uno, en realidad, y luego nos reuniremos con Malfoy más tarde esta semana para hablar con él sobre el juicio. Sólo quería informarte en caso de que él te diga algo.

¿Crees que ayudaría si testificara también?

Honestamente, no lo sé, Hermione, dijo, con los ojos parpadeando hacia su estómago. Lo pensaré y te responderé, ¿ok?

Hermione asintió. "De acuerdo." Miró a su alrededor todos los papeles en su escritorio. Probablemente debería comenzar a trabajar, supongo. No he podido realmente concentrarme hoy, pero ahora que he hablado contigo acerca de la cita, creo que mi distracción finalmente se ha ido y podre concéntrame.

Harry sonrió. Te dejaré entonces. Y Mione, no te preocupes por Ron. Estoy seguro de que solo está reflexionando sobre las cosas.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, esperando que fuera lo suficientemente convincente. Eso espero, Harry. Realmente lo hago.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Hermione se sentó en su sofá y miró la tele, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la chimenea de vez en cuando. Ella había visto a Ron brevemente al final de la jornada laboral y le preguntó si él vendría esa noche. Todo lo que obtuvo a cambio fue un encogimiento de hombros y un "no sé" antes de que él la besara en la mejilla y se fuera a la madriguera.

Ella debería haberlo seguido, pero tampoco quería iniciar una discusión, especialmente si Harry tenía razón y todo lo que Ron tenía que hacer era tomarse un tiempo para reflexionar. Incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo, apagó la tele y las luces de la sala antes de dirigirse a su habitación, aunque estaba preocupada por Ron, se durmió fácilmente hasta que la cama se hundió junto a ella y un fuerte brazo le rodeó la cintura. Ron se acurrucó contra su espalda y le besó el cuello.

"Lo siento", susurró.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que las lágrimas no cayeran. Malditas sean estas hormonas, pensó.

¿Por qué te fuiste así? Ella susurró

Yo solo ... no lo sé.

Confirmar que Malfoy era el padre fue doloroso. ¿Pero saber que el bebé es un niño? Eso fue como una puñalada, dijo en voz baja.

¿Habrías estado tan molesto si el bebé hubiese sido una niña? , Preguntó.

Probablemente no. Creo que con un niño, es solo que... bueno, continuará el apellido Malfoy, dirigirá sus negocios sean lo que sean, y simplemente... No lo sé. Sigo imaginándome a otro rubio idiota, acosando a los hijos de muggles en Hogwarts, luego me doy cuenta de que ese idiota es tu hijo y me siento horrible pensando así de un niño que aún no ha nacido.

Una niña puede hacerse cargo del negocio familiar también, sabes.

Ron se río entre dientes. Confía en mí, lo sé.

Pero con un chico... no lo sé, es diferente. Cuando se case, seguirá siendo Malfoy. Al menos con una chica, su apellido cambiará".

No necesariamente, dijo finalmente girándose para verlo.

Te dije antes que no planeo cambiar mi apellido cuando me case.

Ron suspiró y presionó su frente contra la de ella. Lo sé.

No sé cómo explicarlo, excepto que tal vez, es una cuestión de celos, supongo. Quería tener hijos contigo. Quería tener un hijo contigo, y una hija. Pero en cambio, estás teniendo el hijo de Malfoy y simplemente... me enoje y no supe qué hacer.

"Lo siento", dijo ella, acurrucándose contra él.

No estoy seguro de qué más puedo decir, honestamente. No quiero que te sientas celoso del bebé. Quiero que seas feliz conmigo. Tú también serás parte de su vida, sabes.

"Lo sé", dijo. Se quedaron dormidos poco después, nada se resolvió realmente, pero al menos, estaban juntos, y en ese momento, eso es todo lo que importaba.


End file.
